10 rêves sur Smoker
by okeo
Summary: 10 choses que vous avez toujours rêvé de faire à Smoker ! (hors perversité extrême, sinon la liste serait infinie ! *µ* )


**_Une petite liste de 10 choses que vous avez toujours rêvé de faire à Smoker : (perverses ou non ^_^)_**

**_Appréciez et laissez des reviews, j'envisage d'en rajouter une ou deux autres à l'avenir !_**

**_Les personnages et One Piece appartiennent à maître Oda._**

**1-le masser.**

Imaginez-vous, vous êtes la jeune masseuse qui avez vu le colonel Smoker entrer dans votre centre de massage et payer une séance d'une heure. À force de grogner, de s'énerver et se crisper pour un rien, le marine a fini par avoir des nœuds dans le dos qui le tiraillent et le torturent à longueur de journée ! Suivant les conseils de Tashigi et après une longue mâtinée de refus, le marine s'est résigné et le voilà maintenant nu sur la table de massage avec pour seule pudeur une courte serviette ! Vous acceptez le challenge de pouvoir détendre cette boule de nerfs et contre toute attente l'homme frustré finit par céder à vos caresses huilées sur son corps de rêve et se détend... vous avez gagné. Le marine repart à la fois reconnaissant et ronchonnant d'avoir eu un moment de faiblesse, mais qui sait... peut-être repassera-t-il ? De votre côté vous avez savouré pendant une heure du bout des doigts les lignes de son corps divin et mémorisé chaque muscle... un délice.

**2-le battre en duel.**

Imaginez-vous, vous êtes un pirate. Et quel pirate ne rêverait pas de battre en duel le légendaire marine, le héros d'Alabasta qui a combattu et vaincu plusieurs fois Luffy au chapeau de paille ? Aujourd'hui est votre jour de chance, vous le croisez par mégarde dans une ville où vos deux navires ont accosté, et votre prime alléchante ne le laisse pas indifférent. S'engage alors un combat digne de vos deux réputations, et après de longues minutes de bataille acharnée sans qu'aucun de vous deux ne lâche rien, vous finissez par le mettre au sol, le bout de sa propre jitte sur sa poitrine pour l'immobiliser. Vaincu, le marine vous regarde et attend le visage impassible, acceptant sa mort. Mais vous n'êtes pas de ce genre-là... vous souriez, vous penchez sur lui et l'embrassez sans retenue, savourant du bout des lèvres cette victoire et découvrant un nouveau rêve que vous n'aviez jamais soupçonné avant d'être près de lui... vous coupez le baiser et éclatez de rire avant de partir en courant, le laissant paralysé sur le sol, complètement ahuri et très, TRES énervé... d'avoir apprécié ce baiser.

**3-l'engueuler sans retenue.**

Imaginez-vous, vous êtes une marine exemplaire reconnue pour vos exploits, et vous vous souvenez comme d'hier de votre première rencontre avec le colonel Smoker. Vous l'avez percuté au tournant d'un couloir alors qu'aucun de vous deux ne faisait attention, et une fois les émotions remises vous le regardez de haut en bas, vous attardant un long moment sur sa veste ouverte révélant sa magnifique musculature, ses deux cigares fumant en bouche et le nom par lequel il s'adresse à vous... mademoiselle. Choquée et maintenant enragée car vous êtes un haut-gradé respecté de la Marine qui ne supportez ni les pervers, ni les fumeurs, et encore moins les machos, votre sang ne fait qu'un tour et vous commencez à l'engueuler en le traitant de pervers parmi beaucoup d'autres choses... lui vous regarde et attend patiemment que vous aillez fini de vous défouler sur lui, ce qui est quelque chose de rare dans son cas, mais ça, vous ne le saviez pas...

**4-faire flamber ses cigares**

Imaginez-vous, vous êtes une jeune gradée de la Marine sous les ordres du colonel Smoker, et malgré toute l'admiration et/ou l'amour que vous portez à cet homme, il arrive toujours un moment où ses grognements frustrés, son irritation permanente et son caractère entêté finissent par vous mettre hors de vous ! Et à ce moment-là, qui ne rêve pas de manger le fruit du feu pour pouvoir faire griller ses deux cigares fumant et les réduire en cendre sous son nez ?! Bien sûr aucun problème n'est résolu, mais ça soulage...

**5-lui faire le bouche-à-bouche.**

Imaginez-vous, jeune aspirante sur le bateau de Smoker depuis quelques semaines à peine, un vrai bleu ! Vous l'admirez comme personne, et l'aimez secrètement... jusqu'au jour où une tempête emprisonne le navire et balaye le marine qui tombe à l'eau. Dans ce fracas vous êtes la seule à l'avoir vu tomber et sans hésiter vous sautez par dessus bord, et plongez dans l'eau froide et tourmentée de Grand Line. Après maints efforts pour le remonter à la surface et nager jusqu'au navire vous portez l'homme à la seule force de vos bras et l'allongez sur le pont. Ignorant royalement votre épuisement vous vérifiez son pouls et sa respiration avant de lui faire le bouche-à-bouche pour le ramener vers vous. Finalement le marine recrache l'eau de ses poumons et revient à la vie. Vous à côté sourirez de toutes vos dents alors qu'il se tourne vers vous, encore sonné. Certes ça ne vaut pas un torride baiser, mais vous l'avez sauvé et embrassé, ça vous suffit... enfin, pour l'instant.

**6-le voir/faire sourire.**

Imaginez-vous, vous connaissez le colonel Smoker depuis un moment déjà. Sa réputation vous est parvenue bien avant votre rencontre, et maintenant bonne amie avec Tashigi vous apprenez qu'elle ne l'a jamais vu sourire, jamais. Vous êtes la femme qui pense que ce marine inaccessible et renfrogné ne donnera son cœur qu'à celle qui le fera sourire, et ce seul sourire est devenu votre rêve caché. Espérons qu'il ne l'apprenne pas...

**7-lui offrir un t-shirt/chapeau de paille pour son anniversaire.**

Imaginez-vous, vous êtes une jeune sergent qui fait partie de l'équipage du colonel depuis quelques semaines à peine, et déjà vous vous êtes liée d'amitié avec votre supérieur le sergent-chef Tashigi. La marine vous apprend que dans une semaine jour pour jour ce sera l'anniversaire du colonel Smoker, et vous qui êtes d'humeur joueuse décidez de lui offrir un cadeau bien particulier... le jour J, vous résistez déjà à l'envie d'éclater de rire en voyant sa tête devant son cadeau bien emballé, mais ne pouvez plus tenir quand il le déballe pour trouver un beau chapeau de paille, et ne tenez plus en place en voyant Tashigi lui offrir un t-shirt ! Au moins cette année sera inoubliable, pour lui comme pour vous !

**8-le draguer sans retenue.**

Imaginez-vous, parmi les quelques rares femmes militaires dans ce monde d'homme vous êtes une de celles qui adorez faire tourner les hommes en bourrique et les mener à la baguette en tirant profit de vos atouts naturels, sans jamais rien donner... malheureusement pour vous, il en est toujours un dans la base qui résiste, restant froid et impassible face à vos charmes et à vos avances, ce qui vous énerve au plus haut point ! Ne vous avouant pas vaincue pour autant vous attendez patiemment votre chance, jusqu'au jour où le marine vous convoque dans son bureau pour une affaire professionnelle. Motivée comme jamais, vous déboutonnez un peu votre haut d'uniforme et détachez vos longs cheveux avant de frapper à la porte. Le marine vous regarde en détail et se contente de grogner votre indécence avant de discuter mission. Le voyant baisser la tête pour regarder ses papiers, vous affichez un regard séducteur. Vous vous appuyez sur le bureau et vous penchez en avant pour l'écouter attentivement, lui offrant une vue imprenable sur votre poitrine plutôt généreuse. Le marine redresse la tête et s'arrête net, et vu sa tête vous savez qu'il se fait violence pour ne pas rougir... énervé, il vous ordonne de vous asseoir mais vous ne l'écoutez pas et prenez doucement son menton du bout des doigts. Vous n'aviez jamais été aussi loin au point de le toucher puisque d'habitude une seule vue suffisait à rendre servile n'importe quel homme et soldat. Le marine se crispe et une veine sur son front apparaît, sans qu'il ne dise mot. Ne pouvant plus faire marche arrière vous vous penchez encore plus sur le bureau et murmurez quelques mots contre son oreille. Contre toute attente le marine frissonne et expire difficilement, révélant qu'il n'est pas aussi puritain qu'il ne voulait le faire croire...

**9-le dessiner.**

Imaginez-vous, vous êtes une jeune marine sous les ordres du colonel Smoker. Tous les jours depuis votre arrivée dans l'équipage vous dessinez tout ce qui passe : les couchers de soleil, le navire etc... vous avez déjà dessiné au moins une fois tous vos collègues d'une main de maître, mais il en reste un qui n'a toujours pas pris la pose pour vous. Ce jour-là vous êtes sur le pont du navire et dessinez deux marines qui tentent de draguer Tashigi qui les réprimande mais les confond avec le mât, quand le colonel sort sur le pont. Café en main préparé par Tashigi, il reste sur le pont supérieur sans bouger, vous offrant inconsciemment une superbe pose. De suite vous changez de feuille et une demi-heure plus tard, le travail est fini. Vous avez même eût droit à la moustache caféinée offerte par le café mousseux de Tashigi...

**10-tenter un téléphone rose sous un autre nom.**

Imaginez-vous, vous êtes une marine sous les ordres de Smoker. Aujourd'hui est votre jour de permission, malheureusement le navire est au beau milieu de Grand Line, loin de toute civilisation ! Vous vous ennuyez à en mourir, et pas question d'aller s'entraîner ou faire de la paperasse un jour de repos ! Affalée sur votre bureau, vous attendez une idée jusqu'à voir votre den den mushi passer devant vous... un sourire pervers apparaît sur votre visage, vous choppez l'escargot en vol et appelez LA personne qui saurait apprécier vos avances... à l'autre bout du fil Smoker décroche, seul dans son bureau. Modifiant votre voix pour la rendre plus douce et plus sensuelle que jamais, vous vous retenez d'éclater de rire et commencez à draguer ouvertement votre supérieur, bloqué à l'autre bout du fil. Votre proposition finie vous attendez sa réponse, et n'entendez qu'une seule phrase, sa voix grave et lente : ''[nom] dans mon bureau, tout de suite''. Il raccroche aussi sec, et vous vous exécutez, signant déjà votre arrêt de mort... mais qui sait ?

* * *

_Voilà ! n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, et allez voir mon profil pour connaître les prochaines publications et les projets en cours !_


End file.
